


QuirkTale

by SilverRing



Category: My Hero Academia, Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRing/pseuds/SilverRing
Summary: Two societies of Quirk-powered humans and monsters meet, and chaos unravels in the wake of a new enemy-one that many have yet to ever see, and one that a particular scientist knows and fears. As disappearances occur with no evidence of the perpetrators, the groups must face a threat from both worlds.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Undertale. I only own this story.

As a quick heads up, this is taking place at the point of MHA where all the U.A students have moved into their dorms and All For One was beaten and whatnot, and after the Overhaul Arc as well. This also does not follow the actual storyline with everyone going to get their provisional licenses. Instead, they are still at U.A attending lessons, practicing their moves, etc. Also, this is the end of a pacifist timeline for the Undertale side of things.

I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1: A New World

Frisk POV

Well, here we are again. I'm back at the final battle with Asriel, and it's time for me to Save everyone. Yes, again, but it was enjoyable. I like being a good person.

I was about to press the button to save Asriel, but the option now read *Old Friends.

"Huh?" I knew it might be a bad idea, but I pressed the button.

Instead of initiating the dialogue of Asriel, a light enveloped the room, and I was slowly able to make out two figures standing in front of me.  
As the light died down, I found myself looking at not only Asriel and all my friends, but also a little girl in a green and yellow striped shirt.

Chara.

Chara crossed her arms and looked at me. "Well, you're quite the unpredictable one," she said. She didn't confirm it, but I have a feeling she's talking about the resets and how unpredictable my actions were. "In any case, you've saved monster kind...again. I ask you of this, however: Please, don't reset again. All that achieves is misery. Sans is a good example of that."

"gee, thanks, kiddo," Sans grumbled.

"S-Sorry. Anyway, I hope you make the right choice regarding that matter."

I thought about that. A world with a continuing story, with more laughter, and less repetitiveness. Maybe...

"Also, while I was in that empty void, a strange man who kinda looked like an amalgamate gave me part of his soul to help get me back into my own form, and...also to sacrifice part of the soul piece he had given me to help keep Asriel in his own form as well, instead of just turning back into Flowey."

Asriel looked at her, and he seemed like he was about to cry. "C-Chara...are you serious?"  
She smiled at him, then pulled him into a hug. "Yes, Asriel, I am." Toriel and Asgore then joined them happily, with their family reunited at last.

"yo, guys, hate to break up the reunion, but ya gotta stop hugging. you're makin' paps cry," Sans chuckled.

"W-WHAT? NO! I'M NOT CRYING! I JUST...CAUGHT SOMETHING IN MY EYE!" Said Papyrus.

"what did ya catch?"

"TEARS!" Papyrus sobbed making Sans laugh.

"So, s-should we pack up and head to the surface? Maybe we can find a town or something to settle in, and maybe meet a couple humans!" Said Alphys.

"Huh? But isn't the barrier still up?" I ask.

"Nah, it was destroyed by that massive energy burst that happened when you saved me and Asriel," Chara said, shrugging.

"SETTLING ON THE SURFACE? THAT SOUNDS LIKE A WONDERFUL IDEA!" Papyrus exclaimed.

As everyone started to head back into the Underground to get their stuff, I brought up the Reset button.  
"All that achieves is misery," Chara had said. I watch the button for a bit, then make my decision.

I swing my fist at the Reset button, and shatter it into dozens of pieces.

Midoriya POV

"Move, Deku! You're in my way!"

My day was going the same way as any normal day. I hung out with my friends, got bored to death by Aizawa-Sensei's classes, and I was currently in the process of my daily run-in with Kacchan, who was of course as aggressive as ever.

"Seriously, Bakugou, will you ever stop this dumb "I have to start a fight with Midoriya" thing? At this point, you just seem like you're desperate for attention," said Kaminari.

"Shut up, you bastard! You wouldn't understand!"

"K-Kacchan, calm down. We don't have to fight, you know. I know you tend to get angry a lot but-"

"SHUT UP YOU USELESS PIECE OF CRAP! YOU ALWAYS TALK TOO MUCH AND TRY TO WUSS OUT OF EVERYTHING! THATS ONE OF THE THINGS I HATE ABOUT YOU, DEKU!" He shouted.

"Enough."

Kacchan turned around to stare into the face of none other than Aizawa-Sensei.

"You should know the school rules enough by now, Bakugou, to know that harassing other students is prohibited," he said.

"But he-"

"Enough. I am not in the mood to deal with this. Return to your seat."

Even though it was obvious Kacchan had some words that he would like to say, he wasn't an idiot. He knew how much trouble he could get in if he kept this up, so he returned to his seat muttering what sounded like insults. Uraraka watched him as he sat down, then whispered to me: "Has there ever been a day where he hasn't insulted you?"

"No, he's been like that for a long time."

"Pipe down, you two," Said Aizawa. Me and Uraraka both snapped our heads away from each other to face the front.

"Today, we will be heading to a mountain surrounded by forestry and treacherous terrain. I will form teams of two and give each team a small beanbag, and your team will hide that beanbag somewhere within a specified area. You will then go up against another team and attempt to take their beanbag and bring it back to your area. Do not hesitate to use your ultimate moves."

"So it's like Capture the Flag," said Todoroki.

"Precisely. Now, follow me. A bus is awaiting us outside the school, and is ready to take us all to that mountain."

lida then raised his hand. "Forgive me for asking, sir, but isn't it a little too dangerous to go out to a distant location with villain activity running rampant?"

Aizawa then turned to him. "Do not worry about that. Midnight, Present Mic and Principal Nezu will be accompanying us."

"No way! Midnight is coming?! Oh, maybe I can cause a little accident and get an opportunity to take a look at-OOUUCCCHHH!"

We all turned to see Mineta out cold on the floor, due to being smacked hard on the head by Yaoyorozu.

"Is women all you think about!? Shush and pay attention!"

"Alright, everyone, follow me. It is time to depart," Said Aizawa.

"Yes, sir," we all said. We then followed him out to the front of the building and then boarded the bus.

Uraraka POV

Ohhh, I'm so excited we finally get to use our Ultimate Moves in a more realistic situation! I kinda wish we could make our own teams, though...but it can't be helped. I don't think anyone will make Aizawa-Sensei change his mind.

My thoughts are interrupted as the bus stops outside a mountain and some forestry. We all then start to file out.

"Alright, everyone gather around me," he said. We then all formed a group in front of him.

"First, I shall announce teams. On team 1, we have Midoriya and Uraraka. On team 2, we have Asui and Hagakure. On Team 3, we have Ashido and Sero. On team 4, we have Sato and Shoji. On Team 5, we have Tokoyami and Mineta. On team 6, we have Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. On team 7, we have Jiro and Koda. On team 8, we have Aoyama and Ojiro. On team 9, we have Kaminari and lida. And finally, on team 10 we have Bakugou and Kirishima."

"Teams 1 and 2 will battle first. Then Teams 3 and 4, then 5 and 6, and so on." Now, teams 1 and 2, come here to get your beanbags."

I'm with Deku! That makes me feel even better about this! He's such an inspiration...and a good friend! We have to be careful, though... Hagakure can sneak into our area and steal our beanbag easily.

"Uraraka! I got our beanbag! Where do you wanna put it?"

I turn around to see Deku beside me holding a beanbag. "O-Oh! Um, I don't know...maybe somewhere that has a lot of trees and rocks around it, so it's harder for them to sneak in?"

He thought about that. "Hmmm...maybe. Also, we need a plan of attack...some sort of way to get their beanbag and make sure they don't get ours..." He then clapped his hands.

"I've got it! Since Hagakure is invisible, she's probably gonna be the one to try and get our beanbag, and Asui will probably stay behind to guard their beanbag. We can surround our beanbag with sticks and whatnot, so Hagakure will have to make some noise if she's to get our beanbag. Then, we can draw out Asui with a diversion-maybe throw a stick somewhere to make noise? Then, while Asui is distracted, we can get the beanbag and run back to our area."

I stare at him, then smile. "You know Deku, I'm sure you'll be a great hero. You've got brawn and brains!"

He then turns a bright shade of red. "U-Um...it's n-nothing! Anyway, let's find a place to put our beanbag, s-shall we?"

"Okay!" I say.

After setting up our beanbag and surrounding it in objects from around us. Deku looks at me.

"Um, do you wanna go on the offensive?"

I ponder that for a moment. I mean, Deku is both faster and stronger...

"U-Um...I don't think so. I mean you're stronger and faster, so I think you should-"

"I don't think so."

I look at him. "Huh?"

"I mean, you can make Asui float in the air in case she isn't fooled by the diversion. Plus, I'll be able to catch up to Hagakure if she gets the beanbag."

I smile at him again. "Huh. I was just talking about this a couple minutes ago, but I forgot how smart you are again..."

"Ready...Set...Go!" Aizawa-Sensei's words snap us back to reality. Deku then gives me a thumbs up.

"Good Luck!"

I give him a confident smile, and then charge off into the forest.

Asgore POV

Well, here we are. We're at the exit of the mountain with all our belongings. I was always unsure of what it would be like to live on the surface, but I guess we are about to find out.

I turn to everyone else. "Is everyone ready?"

They all nod, so I turn and lead them all out the exit...to find ourselves facing a girl with rosy cheeks and brown hair facing us.

"H-HUH? WHO ARE YOU P-PEOPLE? She stuttered.

I look her up and down. She's definitely a human, I thought. But she's obviously scared of us. I can't say I blame her, though. Who wouldn't be scared if they were walking around and saw a group of monsters emerge from a mountain?

"Calm down, child," I said. "We do not come with ill intent. We have been trapped for thousands of years under this mountain, sealed by magic. There is more to say, but for now-"

I stop as I see a boy with curly green hair come into the area. "Uraraka! Are you okay? I heard you shout in what sounded like a panic, so I thought some thing was wro-" he stops abruptly, noticing us.

"U-Umm...Uraraka...who are these?"

Then, yet another person-a scruffy man with black clothes comes out of the trees.

"Midoriya! You are out of bounds. I'm afraid I'll have to disqualify you and Uraraka from the-"

Like the boy, he also stops abruptly when he notices us.

I put up my hands. "Allow me to explain. I am Asgore Dreemurr, king of monsters. Me and my kingdom were sealed underground long ago, but thanks to one of our human friends," I pointed at Frisk, "We were able to finally leave the mountain."

The scruffy man looked at us intently. "Well, as exciting as that sounds, I'm afraid I'm finding that a little difficult to believe. I mean, what are the odds of something like that? For all we know, you could be villains..."

"Wait, Aizawa-Sensei! Isn't there a story of ancient ancestors who sealed a society of monsters under a mountain long ago? Isn't that how humans first started to use quirks?"

The scruffy man thought about that. "Well, I suppose that is true, even though it took several millennia more to actually properly recognize quirks as a regular part of society...but I am unsure. As for you monsters, I suppose that you can stay at the bus for now. Midoriya, Uraraka, show them the way there. I will tell the other teachers to keep watch while I contact the government. Tell the class that the activity is on hold, and to go back into the bus for a while. Stay near the bus until I return with news."

"Y-Yes sir! Please come with us," Said the green haired boy.

I smile at him. "Very well. Everyone, follow them," I say. We then proceed to follow the two children.

Sans POV

so we're gonna stay with a class full of kids? huh. sounds interesting. that's not my biggest worry, though. my biggest worry is...what chara said.

"Also, while I was in that empty void, a strange man who looked like an amalgamate gave me part of his soul..."  
those words made me feel uneasy. a strange man who looked like an amalgamate...i hope it's not who i think it is.

"We're here!"

the voice of the brown haired girl cuts through my thoughts. in front of us is a class of about twenty people, and they all looked shocked. probably because they didn't expect a group of monsters to pay them a visit.

"Umm...so, everyone...meet the monsters!" said the green-haired kid awkwardly.

"Huh? What is this Deku?! Is this some sort of joke??!" yelled a kid with spiky hair.

jeez, that kid has some anger issues, I thought.

"Ummm...no, it's not a joke. Let me explain..."

After the kid explained everything the students walked over to us and starting talking to us. Luckily, they're pretty friendly. Well, except for one...

"You look stupid."

The spiky haired kid was looking at me with a harsh look in his eye. "yeah, i've been told that," i say, shrugging. "Who the hell do you and your little friends think you are to interrupt our hero training, huh?! I don't know where you come from or what you're here for, but I don't care. All I gotta say is-"  
"man, aren't you a little ray of sunshine. i bet you're real fun at parties," i say.

"What was that, you little bastard?!"

i start walking away as the kid continues yelling insults. "huh. he's real pleasant," i grumble. "at least everyone else is making friends with the kids here," i say, smiling. i watch undyne and alphys chat with some of the girls of the class, papyrus making friends with some of the guys, and everyone else just pleasantly chatting. although, for some reason, asriel and chara are staring off into space, like they're in their own little world.

Chara POV

You underztan_, don't you?

"Yes, I do, but I don't see why this is necessary-"

"Sile_ce. Do not inter_opt. Your task is s_mple. Take the s_uls and put t_em in the canister I gav_ you.

"Please, I don't think it has to be this way. I don't think Asriel thinks so either."

"QUI_T! I am n_t here to listen to compla_nts. That can_ster has the ability to conta_n s_uls. I will use it wh_n the time comes. Do not f_rget who gave you two th_ souls you have. Do n_t fail."

The man then vanishes.

I look at Asriel, who looks frightened. "C-Chara? Who was that?

I sigh and look away. "The...provider of our new souls. We..need to obey him."

"And...what will happen if we don't?"

"Well, Azzy...we die."

Boom! Done :D I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Quirktale. (Also, as a side note, that character near the end is supposed to speak in weird text, so I made their talking all messed up and removed some of the letters from the words. Thought I'd tell you guys this so it doesn't look like I have the worst sense of English in the world.)

Byeeee!

-Silver Ring


	2. The World Turned Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues...

Sooo….Hi.

New chapter yay

Forgive me if my writing isn’t that good. I haven’t really written that much fanfiction or stories in general, so I’m not too experienced. I apologize for that.

I hope you still enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2: Getting to Know Each Other

Bakugo POV

What the hell...one minute, we’re waiting for Deku and Round Face to finish up with their activity, and the next they’re coming back with a bunch of monsters. What the hell??!!!? I didn’t apply to U.A to meet up with a bunch of monsters. Why can’t Aizawa just send them all of to some government shelter or some shit like that?? This is ridiculous…whatever happened with them is their business, so I can’t care less about it…

As I sit and wait for some sort of news from the teachers, one of the monsters walks up to me-some stupid looking skeleton.

“WELL HELLO THERE HUMAN! HOW ARE YOU? I AM...THE GRRREEEATT PAPYRUS, HERE TO MAKE PEACE AND BECOME FRIENDS! BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND, THINGS WERE SORT OF ROUGH, SINCE WE WERE TRAPPED AND ALL, BUT I BELIEVE…”

He dosen’t stop talking, does he? He’s so goddamn boring to listen to, he sounds so stupid. Eventually, I can’t take it anymore.

“Shut up.” I say.

The skeleton immediately stops, and looks at me with a smile.

“OH! MY APOLOGIES! I WAS RAMBLING THERE WASN’T I? WELL, I’LL BE OFF THEN. BUT ONE MORE THING! WHAT’S YOUR NAME HUMAN?

“Ugh...Bakugo.” I say. Anything to get him away from me.

“AH! VERY WELL THEN, BAKUGO! HAVE A GOOD DAY! I SUPPOSE I SHALL SEE YOU AROUND!”

“Whatever…”

The dumbass then starts marching away, shouting out greetings to all the other idiots. Meanwhile, the other monsters are talking nonstop. Goddamn…

No Ones POV

Riiinnnggg….

Shigaraki Tomura picked up the phone ringing on the ground-the one agreed to be the main line of communication with members of the League on the outside.

He checked the screen, and the caller read as “Spinner.” He tapped the answer button.

“Status report.”

“I didn’t attack.” replied Spinner.

The man covered in hands scratched his neck angrily. “Would you be so kind as to tell me why? You had a perfect opportunity. Why did you throw it away?”

“Well...there was an interesting development.”

“Elaborate.” said Shigaraki.

“Soooo...there is a group of...monsters that appeared and accompanied the students to the teachers. I’m pretty sure that they can use some form of magic, and I’m only one guy. Despite the fact that I’m good with blades, I don’t think I can handle all the students, monsters and some pro heroes on top of that.”

“Ughh...You should’ve taken one of the kids before the monsters arrived. If you weren’t a valuable asset in the Vanguard Action Squad, you’d be dead. Be more wise next time. But, I’ll forgive you this time. I’m quite...interested in what the final outcome of this will be,” said Shigaraki, showing his twisted way of showing remorse. 

“We shall lay low for now.”

Ashido POV

This is really weird...but at the same time, it’s really exciting! We’re basically meeting an entirely new society! They also seem friendly, which is an added bonus, and everyone seems to be getting along!

“Alright everyone!”

Midnight-Sensei’s voice and the cracking of her whip brings me out of my thoughts.

“Aizawa has made contact, and we are all to head back to the dorms. Students, you will be given further instructions soon after you are all back in your dorms. Monsters, we would like to hold a meeting with you when we arrive.”

The goat king guy(Asgore, I think?)nods. “Very well.”

“Alright everyone, get on the bus!”

At The Dorms 2 Hours Later...

“Hey everyone!”

We all turn to find the Big Three standing at the door. Then, Hado comes forward, and we brace ourselves…

“How was your training?”

“Do you think you learned anything?”

“What activity did you guys do?”

“Did anyone further develop their quirks?”

She keeps throwing questions at us, until eventually, Midoriya speaks up.

“Well….we didn’t actually do any of those things.”

Mirio looks at him with a confused face. “Huh? Then what did you do?”

Amajiki then grumbles something about “Not our business,” and “Wanna go home.”

“Well...we may have found a small society of friendly monsters at our training ground and brought them here..”

Mirio looks at Midoriya for a moment, then speaks.

“Uhhhmm...you’re joking right?”

He shook his head.

Yaoyorozu then speaks up. “It’s alright. They’re friendly. They had plenty of opportunities to harm Midoriya or Uraraka, and to harm the rest of us as well. However, they didn’t. Actions reveal a lot about people.”

Mirio scratched his hand, evidently uneasy. “Welp...if you say so…”

After extensive conversation, The Big Three took their leave and went to their dorms for the rest of the day, leaving the students of 1-A to their own devices. Most of them head to their rooms, some head to the kitchen, and others stay behind in the common room to talk and study. But, one thing was in common with all of them-they were all thinking about the strangers they met. 

Asgore POV

“So, there is no other option then?” I ask. 

“No, I’m afraid not. We can’t make a place for you to stay that quickly. We need to make schematics for the buildings, pay for materials, then start the building...it takes time. Construction workers and architects are busy people. We can’t make arrangements out of the blue like this. So, for now, you’ll have to make do in the basement of the dorms. I’m sorry.”

I shake my head. “No, it’s fine. Take your time; we will not object.”

The government agents nod their heads. “Thank you for your understanding, Mr. Dreemurr. We shall contact you immediately when your new residences are ready. For now, try to enjoy yourselves as much as possible.” With that, they get up, bow, and leave. 

Sans chuckles. “so, we’re gonna stay with a bunch of kids for the next few months? cool.”

Papyrus then proceeds to stand up, with his gleaming smile lighting up the whole room. “HAHA! THAT MEANS ALL THE MORE FRIENDS TO MAKE! I’M SO EXCITED! MEETING NEW PEOPLE WILL BE SO GREAT! THE FUTURE LOOKS BRIGHT FOR US!

“heh. Whatever ya say, paps.”

“NYEHEHEHEH!” 

I clear my throat. “Ahem. I think we should start unpacking. They said we would be here for a few months, so we should follow their advice and settle in as fast as possible.”

Toriel sighs. “For once, I agree with Asgore. Once we are settled in, I think we should also prepare some sort of treat for the humans, so they get more comfortable with us. No doubt they’re feeling uneasy after our meeting, so we need to show them that we have no malicious intent. Right, Asgore?” she says, glaring at me.  
I cough. “R-Right.”

She gives a sharp nod. “Good. Now, everyone start unpacking.”

“Alright!” shouts everyone in unison. 

Chara POV

“We need to start.” I say.

After we left the meeting with the government and started settling in to our rooms, I started thinking. He only gave us a certain amount of time to complete our task. Despite the fact that neither me or Asriel like it, we have no choice. We would die...and others would too. I don’t want that...no one deserves that.

Asriel starts to shake. “D-Do we have to?”

I sigh. “Yes, Azzy. I know you don’t like this, and I don’t either...but it’s better for us to do it. Less harm...less destruction.”

He starts to sniffle and whimper. “I g-guess you’re right. So...who should we pick first?”

“Let’s begin with...Ochako Uraraka.”

AN: Thanks for reading the second chapter! I know it’s been like over a month since the first chapter, and I’m really sorry about that. I wanted to do this earlier, but I didn’t get around to it. Sorry I’m a lazy piece of shit :(

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! In the future I’ll try to post more with longer chapters.

Have a good day everyone!


End file.
